


Пять раз, когда Харгривсы смотрели кино в одиночестве (и один раз, когда смотрели кино вместе)

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Loneliness, Siblings, movies - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Фильм закончился.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Космическая Одиссея Лютера Харгривса

Провести на Луне Лютеру предстояло не пару недель и не несколько месяцев, а годы. И прибыв на Луну он даже предположить не мог, сколько именно лет займёт эта миссия.

Поэтому отправляясь в эту самую далёкую командировку за всю историю человечества, Лютер захватил с собой небольшой проектор и огромный набор плёнок с кинофильмами. По вечерам, собрав все возможные и невозможные образцы, Лютер вытягивался на кровати, гасил свет и включал проигрыватель.

В основном он смотрел «Безумные мелодии». Он никогда не понимал, чего забавного в этих мультиках, и только сейчас, повзрослев он по-настоящему оценил все шутки кролика Багза.

Фильмы у него тоже были. Множество, самых разных. Двенадцать разгневанных мужчин, Однажды в Мариенбаде, Путешествие, Дорога, Унесённые Ветром, Бунтарь без причины. Целая прорва фильмов, охватывающая историю кино, от чёрно-белых немых лент Гриффитса, до последних фильмов Риддли Скотта.

И по началу Лютер избегал фильмов про космос. Космос окружал его, он видел его в окно. В чём интерес смотреть на него ещё и по вечерам, когда он может наслаждаться романтическими историями, старыми детективами и дурацкими баталиями, разворачивающимися между котом и мышонком?

Но со временем плёнки с фильмами подошли к концу, а мультфильмы стали надоедать. Он шёл к этому долгие три года, и наконец-то его работа прибыла на эту планету отчаяния.

Он начал с Мельеза и его «Полёта на Луну», продолжил «Парнями что надо» Кауфмана и «Октябрьским небом» Джонсона, а закончил «Гравитацией» Куарона. Последний фильм оказал на него огромный эффект. Лютер плакал, искренне сочувствуя героине, и радовался, что никто не видит его слёз.

И даже в эти грустные дни был фильм, которого он – по какой-то причине, избегал. Он не видел его раньше, хотя фильм и входил в культурное наследие. И всё такое.

Наверняка Пятый его видел, даже до того, как исчез. Эллисон, как только стала сниматься в кино тоже посмотрела. Возможно Ваня, никогда не знаешь, на что она способна.

Диего… Наверное нет. Клаус в какой-нибудь из своих героиновых трипов.

Он теперь был последним, наверное, единственным из всей семьи, кто ещё не видел этот фильм, и именно он остался с ним наедине.

Больше никаких альтернатив.

Только он, долгие дни, сменяющие друг друга, и «Космическая Одиссея 2001».

Лютер почти ничего не знал об этом фильме. Знал, что его снял Стэнли Кубрик. Что он культовый. Что красивый.

Но космос вокруг него и так был красивым.

А Лютеру, столько лет не видевшему дома, не нравилось одно только название.

«Космическая Одиссея 2001». Оно будто бы было про него самого: он был тем самым путником, что никак не может найти путь домой. Только его там никто не ждёт. Ни верная жена Пенелопа, каждую ночь распускающая пряжу, ни любящая семья.

И даже верных спутников у него не было, разве что растение в горшке. Он вырастил его здесь, на Луне. Из маленького зёрнышка, привезённого с Земли.

Он прошёлся через всю свою коллекцию плёнок ещё раз, прежде чем сдался и всё же включил «Космическую Одиссею 2001». К тому времени он не видел ни одной живой души пять с половиной лет, отрастил пушистую бороду, как у амишей, и отправил отцу сотню отчётов и отсылок.

И ему казалось, что домой он никогда не вернётся.

Он не Одиссей. Он кто-то из тех, кто остался между Сциллой и Харибдой.

Был сражён стрелой в пятку в Трое.

Его сожрал циклоп Полифем.

Первые двадцать минут ему казалось, что он в Аду. Космос. Обезьяны. Будто бы этот фильм отец добавил сюда с какой-то конкретной целью.

И дальше становилось только хуже.

Вся эта музыка, космос, красивые, яркие кадры.

Этот фильм только сильнее давил на его чувство одиночества, и космос казался ему ещё более чужим и пустым, чем раньше.

Никто не смотрел на них с дальних звёзд, никто не выходил с ним на контакт.

Даже его собственный отец.

Ни одного звонка, ни одной песни на день рождения, ни одного послания с добрыми словами.

Лютер смотрел этот фильм, но не видел его. Постоянно проверял передатчик, то и дело отворачивался к окну. У него даже робота не было, чтобы с ним поговорить. Только растение, так ни разу и не зацветшее.

Фильм закончился, но Лютер не перестал смотреть на пустой экран. Плёнка просто моталась на своей бобине, щёлкая снова и снова. Он сидел так и сидел, пока не запищал будильник и не пришло время начинать новый день.

Лютер встал, под ним треснула кровать. Он снова не сразу вписался в дверной проём, хотя проходил один и тот же пусть каждый божий день все эти пять с половиной лет.

Растение в горшке встретило его радостным зелёным, и Лютер – конечно же – первым делом его полил. Потом погладил листочки и тихо, почти обречённо шепнул:

\- Доброе утро, ХЭЛ.


	2. Кракен на мосту

Диего кино не очень любил, зато Юдора наоборот. Каждую пятницу они брали в видеопрокате фильм, который раньше не видели, и смотрели его, мирно валяясь на диванчике в её квартире.

Что именно смотреть всегда решала Юдора. Её интересы в кино менялись сезонно, но очень плавно. Летом они смотрели раннее цветное американское кино, осенью итальянский неореализм, зимой немецкий экспрессионизм, а весной французское современное кино.

Однажды она принесла кассету с фильмом «Девушка на мосту».

— Я о нём в одном журнале читала, — Юдора отложила в сторону пластиковую коробку из проката и сунула кассету в видеопроигрыватель. — Говорят, там есть… — она скосила взгляд на Диего, устраивавшего на журнальном столике две чашки какао со сливками. Он, вообще-то, был яростным сторонником здорового образа жизни, но пятничный какао был пятничным какао.  
— Ну? Что там есть? — Диего выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди. — Давай, говори.  
— Эстетика ножей, — Юдора взяла пульт, перебралась к дивану и уселась на него, подобрав под себя одну ногу.  
— Эстетика ножей. Звучит интересно, — Диего сел рядом, и Юдора тут же нырнула ему под руку, устраиваясь поудобнее. Потянулась за своим какао и только после этого включила фильм.

История оказалась не про ножи.

Как и большая часть фильмов, которые они посмотрели в последнее время, этот фильм был утончённым и меланхоличным, сложно понятным выросшему в Америке и совсем других условиях Диего. Он не понимал героиню, не понимал героя, но всё равно не мог перестать смотреть.

Дело было не в сценах с метанием ножей.

В чём-то совсем другом.

Он только не мог ухватить в чём, и почему его чёрствое сердце так ноет.

По ходу фильма Юдора забралась на диван с ногами, устроила голову у него на плече, но на самого Диего ни разу не взглянула. Только на титрах она повернулась к нему лицом и улыбнулась в полумраке:

— Ну, что думаешь?  
— Я… Не знаю, — честно признался Диего. С Юдорой он мог быть искренним. Знал, что она отнесётся к этому с пониманием. Эмоциональное развитие у Диего, так же, как и у остальных его братьев и сестёр, застряло где-то в подростковом возрасте, и он был как неразумное дитя.  
— Ты же знаешь, что минус на минус даёт плюс, верно?  
— Допустим.  
— С ними точно так же, — Юдора немного промотала назад, снова включила финальную сцену на мосту. — Их жизни порознь — это минус. Сплошная тьма, неудачи, разочарования. Ей не везёт ни в любви, ни в чём-то ещё… но в основном любви.  
— Так.  
— И ему тоже. Он кажется успешным, но без неё его удача… — Юдора пожала плечами и развела руки в стороны. — И только вместе они могут творить чудеса.  
— То-есть, ты пообещала мне историю про ножи, а показала историю про то, что любовь побеждает всё?

Юдора скептически ухмыльнулась:  
— А что, ты сам про ножи любовную историю не напишешь?  
— Туше, крошка.  
— Не называй меня так.

Юдора снова полулегла на него, подтянув к себе вязаный плед. Диего погладил её по плечу, прижался щекой к макушке и тихо сказал:

— Я знаю, что полным неудачником не был, пока не встретил тебя… Но мне типа кажется, что с тобой моя жизнь лучше.  
— Это достаточно очевидно, — Юдора опять склонила голову и посмотрела ему в глаза. Потом слабо надавила на нос и улыбнулась. — Ты мою жизнь тоже делаешь лучше.

Диего смущённо улыбнулся, а потом неуверенно и отчаянно заикаясь, выдохнул:

— Я т-тебя л-люблю, Юдора Патч.  
— И я тебя, Диего Харгривс. Давай теперь никогда не расставаться.  
— Давай, — шепнул в ответ Диего и прижал её к себе так крепко, как мог.


	3. Пылающее сердце Эллисон Харгривс

Беременность не была к Эллисон снисходительной. В первом же триместре, спустя чуть больше месяца, рвота у неё случалась даже от воды. Пришлось срочно отказаться от нескольких ролей, потому что всё, что Эллисон могла делать сейчас — лежать на диване и ненавидеть еду, себя, Патрика и то, что никто не предупредил её, что беременность может быть такой.

Не могла жизнь быть к ней так жестока. Эллисон всё давалось легко, почему она не могла просто заставить себя не чувствовать тошноту постоянно?

Патрик был с ней рядом каждую свободную минуту, но даже он не мог постоянно сидеть дома. Кто-то по-прежнему должен был ходить на работу, а на втором месяце её беременности, ему и вовсе понадобилось поехать в командировку в другой штат.

— Софи тебе позвонит вечером, и заедет завтра утром, хорошо? — Патрик сел рядом с Эллисон на диван. — Я взял несколько фильмов в прокате, чтобы тебе было на что отвлекаться от тошноты и скуки. В холодильнике есть киви и огурцы. Если захочется чего-то посытнее, каши ты знаешь где. Если накроет слабостью…  
— Позвонить Софи, — Эллисон привстала и сжала руку мужа в своей. — Всего неделя, Патрик. Я выживу, — потянулась к нему и поцеловала. — Беги, а то опоздаешь на самолёт.

Патрик погладил её по спине, взволнованно улыбнулся и встал. Его уже ждало его такси.

— Я позвоню тебе из аэропорта, хорошо?  
— Обязательно, Патрик. Беги давай.

И Патрик ушёл, закрыв за собой дверь.

На дисках, который он ей принёс, в основном были новые фильмы и мультфильмы, премьеру которых Эллисон пропустила. Там оказались: сиквел «Тора», новая экранизация Стивена Кинга, американская версия корейского фильма «Олдбой», скандальная «Грязь», важный для Эллисон «Двенадцать лет рабства» и новый мультфильм Диснея «Холодное сердце». Посмотреть их все можно было всего за пару дней, но Эллисон решила немного растянуть это удовольствие. У неё были свежие журналы, книги и обычное телевидение, можно было придержать фильмы из проката.

Первым делом она посмотрела «Двенадцать лет рабства», и после него долго лежала, глядя в потолок. Переживала увиденное и старалась не плакать. Ей повезло родиться сейчас, ей повезло вырасти в Академии.

Ей повезло быть богатой.

Ей повезло иметь такой дар.

Многим другим такая удача и не снилась.

Утром она проснулась совершенно разбитой, и не могла даже понять толком, из-за фильма это или токсикоза. Она заставляла себя что-то делать — впустить Софи, говорить с ней, есть, попрощаться с Софи, читать, записывать свои мысли в дневник. Несколько раз её — конечно же — стошнило.

Ещё и дождь за окном пошёл.

Эллисон натянула вязаные носки, тёплые штаны на резинке и застиранную толстовку, снова забралась под плед на диване и включила «Холодное сердце».

Мультфильм был замечательным. Объективно замечательным. В нём была красивая музыка и интересные герои, которым хотелось сочувствовать. Но Эллисон выплакала всё глаза, и назвать это светлой грустью и растроганностью не получалось. Это даже на скачущие гормоны нельзя было списать.

Она завидовала.

Ей тоже хотелось бы быть смелой и не давать Ване замыкаться в себе. Не жечь так легко мосты и вырвать сестру из ледяного царства печали и одиночества. Только ледяной доспех на Ване был слишком крепким.

И едва ли они могли спасти друг друга силой сестринской любви. Чёрт возьми, Эллисон даже не знала, в курсе ли Ваня, что она беременна.

Даже не знала, в каком оркестре Ваня сейчас играет.

Не знала, вспоминает ли Ваня семью с нежностью, или только с горечью, как в той злополучной книге.

Уже и титры закончились, а Эллисон по-прежнему не могла перестать думать о сестре.

Вот бы у них всё складывалось так же. Вот бы они были хотя бы немного близки.

Вот бы…

Вот бы.

Эллисон поднялась. В глазах потемнело и к горлу подкатила тошнота, и ей пришлось замереть, схватившись за подлокотник, чтобы не упасть.

Пять секунд и приступа как не бывало. Эллисон сделала несколько неуверенных шагов к телефону, а потом почти подбежала к нему. Достала из тумбочки записную книжку, долистала до номера Вани и принялась яростно крутить телефонный диск.

Четыре долгих гудка, и она услышала тихий, монотонный голос сестры:

— Ваня Харгривс, здравствуйте.

Эллисон прижала руку ко рту — не нашла в себе смелости ответить.

— Вас не слышно, — сказала Ваня. — Вы можете говорить погромче, пожалуйста?

Эллисон отступила, выронив трубку.

Глупая это была идея.

Ей даже нечего было Ване сказать.


	4. Шестой сеанс

— Клаус, ты этот фильм видел миллион раз, — если бы можно было закатывая глаза прокрутить из на триста шестьдесят градусов, Бен бы так и сделал. Впрочем, кто знает, может для призраков это возможно.  
— И что? — Клаус плюхнулся на своё кресло глядя, как санитар вставляет в видеомагнитофон кассету и жмёт на кнопку перемотки. — И. Что.  
— Тебе самому-то не надоело? Зачем постоянно смотреть одно и то же…  
— Затем, — Клаус отмахнулся.

Правда была в том, что кассет с фильмами в реабилитационном центре было мало, и их смотрели так часто, что, во-первых, все наизусть знали сюжеты и диалоги, а во-вторых, плёнка начала зажёвываться.

По расчётам Клауса сегодня должны были показывать «Каспера», и пропустить эту уморительную комедию он не мог. Фильм был максимально далёк от реальности, но всё равно заставлял его улыбаться.

Перемотка закончилась, санитар включил телевизор и развернулся к собравшимся:

— «Каспер» порвался, — сказал он. — Но мы вам купили новый фильм. Точнее, он не совсем новый, ему уже лет десять, но «Каспер» так-то тоже был не новенький.  
— Да включай уже просто, — махнул рукой кто-то из пациентов.  
— Вот это да, неужели! — Бен всё-таки сел на стул рядом с Клаусом, хотя, конечно же, сидеть ему было не обязательно.

Клаус сложил руки на коленях и пожал плечами. Он-то настроился на «Каспера», а тут какой-то новый фильм. Вдруг он будет ужас полный? С невнятными шутками и без забавной маленькой Кристины Риччи?

Впрочем, уже с первых кадров стало понятно, что шуток от этого фильма ожидать не следовало. Он даже был не детским. Весь выдержанный в холодных осенних тонах, казалось, он даже пах дождём, мокрым асфальтом, сухой листвой. И по началу Клаусу было не очень интересно: грустный мужчина, от которого с каждым днём всё сильнее отдаляется жена, и грустный мальчик, которого что-то пугает и который тщательно это скрывает.

Клаус никогда до этого не слышал о «Шестом чувстве». Бен тоже. Но Бен понял подвох почти сразу.

Этот мальчик был таким же, как Клаус, и Бен это заметил. Потому что Клаус вёл себя так же, когда его дар стал проявляться. Замыкался, прятался под одеялом и боялся спать один. Это усугубилось со временем. Никто толком не учил его, как свой дар контролировать. Отец запирал его в склепе.

И Клаус соскользнул.

В глубине души Бен знал, что винить его за такое нельзя, и всё равно винил. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы Клаус был сильнее.

Пока он думал об этом, Клаус пересел на стул ближе к экрану. Закинул ногу на ногу, сложил руки на коленях и подался вперёд, всматриваясь в происходящее на экране. Бен тоже перебрался поближе:

— Ты бы хоть сказал…  
— Шшш, — зашипел на него Клаус, прижимая к губам пальцы. — Я смотрю, не мешай.

Клаус начал узнавать историю. И чем дальше развивался сюжет, тем ярче была его реакция. Глаза покраснели. На губах не осталось живого места.

На финальной развязке он и вовсе подтянул к себе ноги и обхватил их руками, будто сам был этим маленьким мальчиком.

Фильм закончился. Прошли титры. Санитар вытащил кассету из видеомагнитофона и убрал обратно в коробку, а пациенты разбрелись кто куда.

Только Клаус остался сидеть на своём стуле, уткнувшись носом в колени и глядя перед собой.

Бен неощутимо положил руку ему на плечо.

— Клаус.

Клаус ничего не ответил.

— Клаус! — повторил Бен. — Поговори со мной.

Клаус поднял голову, посмотрел на него невидящим взглядом, прокашлялся и спросил:

— Что… ты хочешь услышать?

Бен растерялся. И правда, чего он хотел услышать?

— Я просто… — у Клауса дрогнул голос, он вытер глаза. — Думаю, почему мне так не повезло. И когда всё это началось, почему у меня не было такого доброго призрака. Почему рядом со мной были только те, кто кричал и требовал, но никто не хотел помочь, — он скривился, мотнул головой и встал. — Забей.  
— Клаус.  
— Забей! — Клаус сжал кулаки. — Кино на то и кино, чтобы приукрашивать правду. В жизни у меня только ты, — и сразу же, развернувшись на пятках своих тапочек, устремился к палатам.

Бен замер, не в силах справиться с обидой.

Только непонятно было, в чём же на самом деле её причина. В словах Клауса, или в том, что он был прав.

Бен был с ним всегда. Но никак не мог ему помочь.


	5. Чёрная скрипка

Ваня так яростно терзала скрипку, разучивая «Последнюю розу лета» Эрнста, что у неё лопнула струна. Каким-то чудом с ней такого раньше не случалось, и от испуга девушка выронила скрипку из рук. Инструмент упал на пол и треснул.

Ваня была в ужасе. Самостоятельная жизнь отчаянно не ладилась, о помощи просить было некого, и трещина на деке скрипки была последней каплей.

Поэтому она прорыдала всю ночь, а утром первым делом отправилась к мастеру по ремонту. Прибежала к нему за полчаса до открытия и ждала под дверью, дыша на замёрзшие пальцы и переступая с ноги на ногу, чтобы не продрогнуть окончательно.

Скрипку забрали на ремонт, пообещав починить за три дня. Ваня хотела спросить, можно ли доплатить, чтобы её починили за день, но не решилась. Кивнула неуверенно, извинилась не понятно, за что и вышла на улицу.

Теперь у неё даже скрипки не было. Три дня выпадут из практики. Ей не только нечем будет заняться, она растеряет навыки. Вдруг её за это сразу выгонят из оркестра?

От одной мысли об этом, Ване стало дурно, и она полезла в карман за таблетками. Покусала нервно губы и пошла по улице, не особо разбирая дорогу. Шла и шла, покружённая в собственные мысли, пока не вышла к кинотеатру. Она бы и на него не обратила внимание, если бы не столкнулась случайно с прохожим, упала, и начала извиняться за неуклюжесть. Прохожий закатил глаза и убежал по делам, а Ваня осталась одна в тёплом свете, пробивающимся через стеклянные двери. На вывеске над входом было только два слова: «Черный Лебедь».

Времени у неё было полно. И делать ей всё равно было нечего.

И Ваня, прикинув, сколько у неё «свободных» денег, купила билет на ближайший сеанс.

На раннем сеансе было не очень много людей, и Ваня — как и всегда — оказалась почти в полном одиночестве, в непроницаемой темноте и пустоте.

Наедине с собой, с Ниной Сейерс, с историей о стремлении к совершенству.

Ваня вышла в ещё большем смятении, чем вошла в кинотеатр. Села на лавочку рядом, сложила руки на коленях и долго-долго смотрела на крохотные мозоли на пальцах, на линии на ладонях. В зале она смущалась. Не от откровенных сцен, не от накрывающего героиню безумия, а потому что понимала каждое её движение. Она, как никто другой, знала, что значит стремиться к чему-то недостижимому.

Знать, что ты одарённая, что ты всё положила, чтобы добиться того, чего добилась.

И всё равно упираться в невидимые границы. Обнаруживать, что вокруг тебя только голые стены с шипами, а перед тобой дверь, которая запирается снаружи. Можно сколько угодно лупить по стеклу ладонями, но никто тебя не услышит.

Никто.

Потому что единственного, кто мог бы тебя услышать, больше нет рядом. И как бы отчаянно ты не притворялась, что это не так, солнечные лучи и капли дождя не смешаются так, что он к тебе вернётся.

Совсем как Нина Сейерс, она была один на один со своими страхами.

И как Нина Сейерс победить их она не могла. Пока она не достигнет совершенства, внимания она не заслуживает.

Споткнувшись об эту мысль, Ваня снова достала кошелёк и пересчитала бюджет на месяц. Если немного сэкономить на еде и пропустить пару сеансов у психотерапевта, она сможет купить новую скрипку.

Всего-то немного ужаться. Чего только не сделаешь ради совершенства.

И именно так она и поступила.


	6. Иногда лучшим приходится тяжелее всего

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тексте возможны спойлеры к сериалу "Тьма", будьте осторожны.

Они не смотрели кино вместе с тех пор, как исчез Пятый. Отец и раньше соглашался со скрипом, а без Пятого некому стало убеждать его, что они заслужили пару часов контролируемого развлечения.

Сейчас, когда он вернулся, вечера у телевизора вернулись и в их жизни тоже.

И оказалось, что смотреть с Пятым кино — это крайне специфический опыт.

Кто-то посоветовал другу Клауса, а друг Клауса посоветовал Клаусу сериал «Тьма». Пятый согласился не сразу — он помнил сериалы своего детства, и большинство из них было мыльными операми.

«Тьма» такой не была. Кое-как им удалось уговорить Пятого посмотреть первые два эпизода (Эллисон каждое утро зачитывала новые рецензии из журналов, и каждый раз делала акцент на словосочетании «путешествия во времени»). Он смотрел очень внимательно, придвинувшись к экрану и сцепив руки в замок, опёршись о них подбородком, и хмурясь. Складка между бровями была такой глубокой, словно у него лицо уже треснуло от напряжения.

Прошёл один эпизод, второй. И на титрах Диего устало откинулся на спинку дивана и развёл руками:

— Я запутался.  
— Ну, понимаешь, — начала жестикулировать Ваня и тут же осеклась. Пятый не обернулся, но перебил её достаточно грубо:  
— Что ты не понимаешь, Диего? Это очень просто. Задачка из элементарных путешествий во времени.

Лютер рядом с Диего втянул шею в плечи, то ли делая вид, что это не его братья, то ли надеясь, что он станет невидимым и ему не прилетит по касательной диагноз «тупица».

— Лютер, у нас вроде где-то была доска на колёсиках, верно? — Пятый поднялся, сунул руки в карманы и уставился на Диего взглядом полным разочарования и раздражения.  
— Тебе реально пора перестать обращаться с людьми как с идиотами, Пятый, — начала Эллисон. Пятый вскинул руку с оттопыренным указательным пальцем.  
— Мне нужна полна тишина, чтобы объяснить всем отстающим, что произошло в этих двух сериях.

Диего скрестил руки на груди и закатил глаза.

Молчание в комнате было тягучим, и закончилось, когда Лютер прикатил Пятому доску и вытащил из кармана коробку мела.

Пятый снял пиджак и кинул его на один из подлокотников, взялся за мел и принялся рисовать.

— Постарайся не отставать, кроха, — метнул он взгляд на Диего, и начал объяснять.

Теперь так проходил каждый вечер. Они смотрели по паре серий, Пятый чёркал что-то в блокноте, и переносил это на доску, стоило кому-то заикнуться, что он что-то не понял. Он составил временные линии и семейные древа, и, похоже, ориентировался в происходящем не хуже создателей шоу.

Со временем сюжет становился всё запутаннее, вопросы задавал уже не один только Диего, и объяснения Пятого, пусть и звучали как «Путешествия во времени для чайников», но были уже не такими агрессивными. Это он схватывал на лету, потому что он на путешествиях во времени и тангенциальных вселенных собаку съел. Пришлось сделать скидку на то, что его братья и сёстры в этом ещё новички.

Ко всеобщему удивлению, меньше всего вопросов было у Клауса. Он даже в какой-то момент стал помогать Пятому объяснять, что произошло, как, с кем и почему. И если Пятый это рассказывал, как очень усталый учитель, то Клаус пританцовывал и приводил в пример тупейшие истории, в сравнении с которыми история про лягушку и скорпиона была ещё весьма доступной.

Впрочем, последние две серии Клаусу пришлось тащить только на себе. Пятый, конечно, продолжал делать заметки, но заметно нервничал. Теперь он хмурился не о раздражения, а от тревоги. Ваня это заметила сразу, следом заметила, как поползли вниз уголки его губ Эллисон. Лютер не мог перестать поглядывать на его дрожащие руки, и даже Диего заметил, как Пятый покусывает фалангу большого пальца.

— Кто-нибудь объяснит, что с ним? — спросил он.  
— Вы про финал? — Клаус обернулся на своём месте, посмотрел на Диего и начал подниматься. — Я, конечно, не такой умница, как брат, но я так понял…  
— Неа, — Лютер покачал головой. — Что с Пятым?  
— Ничего, — Пятый встал. — Всем спасибо, Клаус, у друга твоего друга прекрасный вкус. А теперь, если позволите, я бы хотел уединиться.

И он ушёл. Не исчез, а ушёл, шаг за шагом, прямо лестнице и по коридорам.

— Значит, — Диего посмотрел перед собой. — Марта и Йонас сами устраивали этот конец света снова и снова, а потом заставляли себя же его устраивать снова и снова… И так бесконечно.  
— Вроде того. Ты неплохо прокачался, братишка, — Клаус сложил пальцы пистолетами и помахал им в сторону Диего. — Но настоящий финал…  
— И что в этом могло так расстроить Пятого? — Эллисон склонила голову набок. — Он никогда себя так не вёл. Осколочную рану перенёс на ногах, ни разу слезинки не проронил. А это что было? — она указала в сторону лестницы.

Ваня задумчиво перебирала край своей рубашки.

— Я поговорю с ним.  
— Ваня, он же просил…  
— Меня он захочет увидеть. И мне расскажет, — Ваня заправила прядь волос за ухо, потом встала и пошла шаг в шаг за Пятым.

Клаус дождался, пока её шаги тоже утихнут, потом потёр руки одну о другую, совсем как Пятый, наклонился к братьям и сестре, и заговорщицки зашептал:

— Как насчёт подкрасться к его комнате и подслушать, о чем они там шушукаются?  
— Клаус, это некрасиво.  
— Мы же беспокоимся о брате, вот и всё.

Диего с Лютером переглянулись. Эллисон поднялась и одёрнула юбку. Потом, немного подумав, сняла туфли.

— Что? Так он нас хотя бы не услышит.

И они поспешили за Пятым и Ваней.

Дверь была прикрыта. Скрипели половицы — Пятый, похоже, мерил шагами комнату. Оставшиеся Харгривсы уселись вдоль стены, прижимаясь к ней и вслушиваясь в разговор.

— Дня не проходит, чтобы я не думал… Не думал… — Пятый запнулся и шумно вздохнул. — Я постоянно говорю: «Не волнуйтесь, я с вами, пока всё это не прекратится. Мы всё исправим, никакого Апокалипсиса в мою смену».  
— Так, — Ваня говорила коротко и едва слышно, но додумать, что она говорит было не сложно.  
— Но что, что, если… просто послушай меня. Что, если из-за меня вся эта херня и происходит постоянно? Вы прекрасно справляетесь, но потом появляюсь я, и… — он снова не договорил. — И всё катится к чёртовой матери, — и снова пауза. — Иногда я думаю, как бы всё сложилось, если бы я не вернулся. Умер в том горящем мире. Остался в Комиссии.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина. Потом снова скрипнули половицы.

— Не говори так, — сказала Ваня.  
— Что, если это правда. И я просто сумасшедший старик, которому суждено снова и снова устраивать Апокалипсис. Снова и снова расставлять вас на одни и те же клетки на шахматной доске, что бы мы могли разрушить мир.  
— Пятый, — Ваня заговорила громче. — Ты меня… сильно злишь. Этими словами.  
— Что, прости?  
— Что слышал. И теперь твоя очередь молчать. Я была одна семнадцать лет. Некому позвонить и попросить совета. Некому отвечать на телефон. Некого обнять.  
— Ваня…  
— Заткнись и слушай.

В комнате звякнула люстра. Лютер неуверенно посмотрел на братьев и сестру, но снова никто не двинулся с места.

— И так было бы и дальше. После похорон отца мы бы разбежались, меня бы нашёл Гарольд. Может быть, мне бы удалось найти отцовский дневник. Но всё повторилось бы всё равно.  
— Это так не работает.  
— Ты вернулся и напомнил нам, что когда-то мы действительно были семьёй. Как бы отвратительно ты себя ни вёл, и как бы ужасно себя не вели мы.  
— Нет, нет… это не так. Ты даже не понимаешь, о чём ты говоришь, Ваня.  
— Я говорю о брате, который навсегда дорог моему сердцу.  
— Нужно ей помочь, — тихо зашептал Клаус, первым поднялся на ноги и распахнул дверь в комнату. Сложил молитвенно руки и поклонился, извиняясь.

Ваня держала Пятого за плечи.

— Премного прошу прощения, мои дорогие, но мы тут немного уши развесили и подслушали, ваш разговор.  
— Какого хр… — зашипел Пятый сквозь зубы, но договорить не успел.  
— Мы слышали весь самообвинительный бред, — встрял Диего.  
— И я это от кого угодно ожидал услышать, но точно не от тебя, — добавил Лютер.  
— Ты… давно об этом думаешь, Пятый? — Эллисон свела брови домиком и обхватила себя руками. Она переступала с ноги на ногу. Не от холода, а не находя себе места.  
— Это не ваше дело.  
— Мы семья, — Ваня тряхнула его. — Это наше дело.  
— Давайте начистоту, — Клаус, кружась, обошёл их и обнял Пятого за плечи. — Мир не крутится вокруг тебя, братик.  
— Это точно, — поддакнул Диего.  
— Я бы заметил, — с улыбкой кивнул Лютер. — Если бы вместо Солнца был ты.  
— Пятый, ты и так взвалил на себя огромную ответственность. И к тому же, — Эллисон шагнула к Ване и положила руку ей на плечо. — Ваня права. Без тебя мы бы ни за что так не сблизились.

Пятый качнул головой и не проронил больше ни слова.

— Всё это происходит, происходит не из-за тебя одного, тупень, — Диего закатил глаза и положил руку брату на макушку.  
— Да, — Лютер вскинул брови. — Это происходит, потому что мы… ну, ты знаешь…  
— Мы — это мы, — подхватила Эллисон.  
— Потому что мы Харгривсы, — закончил Клаус. Пятый снова поднял взгляд. Заметно было, что он нервничает. Подбородок гуляет, ходят желваки.  
— Время устраивать Апокалипсис, — улыбнулась Ваня, обнимая Пятого и утыкаясь носом ему в плечо. — И время его заканчивать.


End file.
